My Knight
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: The Onion Knight is bothering Terra. But not in a bad way. Not just mindless smut, I try to avoid that. :  Lemon but... not much else for warnings. THIS WAS A REQUEST! THUS, I TAKE REQUESTS!


My Knight

**A/N: Okay. So someone asked me to write an M-rated story about Terra and the Onion Knight. And I said, "Sure. Why not?" Please don't judge too harshly, as hetero is not my strong suit, but I will do my best. **** So, to the person who requested it, and everyone else, I hope you enjoy.**

I stared at the gear in Ultimicia's castle with curiosity. Clocks always made me feel thoughtful. What if a clock suddenly stopped, and we all stopped with it? What would happen to the world? To us? That's one of the many reasons Ultimicia scared me. She had to power to do that. I shuddered and walked to the Onion Knight. He smiled at me and asked, "Are you okay? You've been staring at that gear for quite some time."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"That's good," he said. "I saw you shudder back there. Are you cold?"

"A little," I said, not totally lying. I mean… it was _kind of _chilly.

"Alright," he said, strapping off his cape and handing it to me. "Sorry, but that's all I've got for a blanket," he said apologetically.

"It's quite alright," I said, taking the cape and wrapping it around me the best I could. It was warmer than I thought. I guessed it was made of cotton. It was too soft and smooth to be wool, which felt scratchy on my skin. I also noticed it smelled quite nice. Like… someone threw it in the dew you see on the grass in the spring mornings. It smelled nice. I lay down in a curled up ball, pressing my nose to it and taking a whiff.

The Onion Knight just chuckled. "Good night Terra," he said, lying down and falling to sleep.

It had been three hours and I still hadn't fallen asleep. The smell was just too intoxicating. I couldn't fall asleep with his cape near me. It was just a hard proven fact.

But that's not the only thing that bothered (comforted) me. The Onion Knight was acting… dare I say it… knightly. He was always… a rascal before, but now he acted like someone from a fairytale. It bothered me because it scared me. What if something bad happened before I woke up? Well, I knew something happened. But what? He wouldn't tell me. And I was pretty sure no one else knew except for one of the people on the other side, but I wasn't just going to walk up to Kefka and say, "Hey, you know how I fell asleep that one time? You know, right after the Onion Knight and I got to the place we were headed? You know what happened between those two times in history! Huh! Huh!" because one, that would be a bad idea and two, I'm not like that. I'm just… not.

But it comforted me because I knew someone had my back. Like, really had my back, not just kind of. And it comforted me that it was… him. He was small, kind of naïve at times and kind of brainy and cocky at times, but he was kind. If he was protecting me, I felt safe that I was going to be okay. I didn't just trust him to tell me to move if someone was going to strike me from behind. I knew he would jump in front of me, carry me off if he had to. And that made me happy.

I sighed and threw his cape onto him, curling back into my little ball. Sadly, not on schedule, he got up. "Are you okay, Terra?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. I just didn't need it anymore," I said plainly.

"Did you even get any sleep?" he asked, staring at me with observant, all-knowing eyes.

"… No," I said simply.

"Why not? Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"Oh no! Nothing's bothering me!" I said hastily. Too hastily.

He sighed. "Okay Terra, what's wrong?"

"Well…" I said. He looked at me and nodded encouragingly. "What happened before I fell asleep? Why did I fall asleep in the first place?"

"Well…" he said. This time I nodded encouragingly. "The Cloud of Darkness possessed you to try to make you do her bidding. It worked for a bit. She fought you and… I think that's when you collapsed. I fought her and… well, she's not messing with you anymore," I said.

"Oh," I said. Well, it wasn't half as bad as I thought. But still… "That was really sweet of you," I said.

He began to blush a dark shade of red that nearly matched his armor in color. "It was nothing… really."

"Maybe not to you, but to me it was. It's just… thanks," I said, leaning towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When I pulled away I saw he was an even deeper shade of red and he had his hand where I kissed him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He just nodded and made an incomprehensible sound. I leaned to him again and saw him close his eyes. "Are you-" but I was cut off by his lips crashing to mine. I closed my eyes and savored the taste. Vanilla. He slightly opened his mouth and I opened mine. He- dare I say it- shyly pushed his tongue into my mouth. I lightly smirked. _"He doesn't know what to do now," _I thought to myself. _"How cute."_

I lightly began to nibble on his tongue. He jumped a little bit, but kept contact with me. I then began to suck on it, and heard him moan.

Eventually we got to the point where we needed air, so we pulled away from each other. He was panting a lot, me only a little. "That wasn't the first time you've kissed a man, was it?" he asked.

"No. That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, his face turning red again.

"You did well," I said.

"Thanks," he said. There was a short pause before he asked, "Wanna do it again?'

"Sure," I said, leaning in and pressing my lips to his again. This time he was much better. He did the same things to me that I did to him, and I softly gasped at the sensations.

It was then that I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I needed him to take me. I pulled his helmet off and gently pushed him down. Our lips pulled apart and he began to ask me, "Terra, what are you doing?"

"You know!" I said.

"Well…" he began.

"Don't worry," I said, putting my finger over his mouth. "I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't claim to, but I'll figure it out." I smiled and he smiled back.

I began to undo the clasps that held together his armor, and then I pulled off his shirt. I then took off my cape and my shirt and arm warmers, then unstrapped my bra and kissed him. He moaned and then pulled away.

He grabbed my behind and pushed me foreword, and began to toy with my right breast with his teeth and tongue. I moaned. He then pinched my other and I moaned… loudly. I opened my eyes and looked around to see if we were still alone, which we were, thank goodness.

As he began to switch treatments, I kicked my boots off and pulled down my leggings and skirt. Once he pulled away from my breast, I pulled off his belt and shorts. "Are you sure?" he asked as he put his hand on the rim of my panties.

I sighed. Am I ready? I thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Okay," he said, pulling off my panties and I pulled off his boxers.

I positioned myself over him, breathing in and out. He put his hand on my hip, looking at me with sympathetic and encouraging eyes. "You don't have to if you're not ready," he said softly.

I closed my eyes and held my breath. I then plunged down on him as fast as I could. I screamed in pain as I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, whispering to me that it was okay. I took a deep and shaky and breath and began to move up and down. He hissed and I admitted, but only to myself, that it did feel good.

Eventually I began to get faster and faster, until we were both screaming and moaning each other's names as loud as we could. The pure ecstasy I felt… I have never forgotten it and I never will.

After about fifteen minutes of me riding him, we both have out, screaming each others names as loud as we could before instantly falling asleep.

When I awoke it looked early morning. I was dressed and so was he, but unlike me, he looked up and ready to go. At first I thought it was all a dream, until he asked me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Are you sure? I mean… I don't know if you're in any pain…"

"I should be fine," I said getting up without any visible problems, although the part in between my thighs was killing me.

"Alright then. Let's go," he said, beginning to walk foreword. However, before he could get very far, I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand back.

"Let's go," we said together.

_**Demon esper girls**_

_**They're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed, so hot!**_

_**They'll melt you Popsicle!**_

_**Demon esper girls**_

_**They're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce**_

_**They got it on lock**_

_**Gaia represent**_

_**So put your hands up!**_

**Don't ask. That just popped into my head while writing this, because for a while California Gurls was playing on the radio so… yeap. So… anyways… review, good, bad, don't care, just review, send me requests, if you liked my little song let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, I love ya'll. Have a nice day!**

**-HML68**


End file.
